


Who you want to be

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Peter is only for, but he already knows he wants to be an Avenger when he's grown up, he just doesn't know which one.





	Who you want to be

**Author's Note:**

> And again....supreme family. It's never boring for me.

“What the hell is he doing?” Stephen whispered when he stepped to Tony, who leaned against the doorframe, looking at their son playing in the living room, jumping from chair to chair, on the couch and back on the chairs.

“I punish you,” the little boy yelled, a red towel around his neck fluttered up and down.

“I think he wants to play Avengers?” Tony shrugged.

“How long are you watching him already?” Stephen wanted to know.

Tony chuckled. “About half an hour.” He turned to Stephen, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s waist. “He started with being Bruce, then he went to Thor and Cap, and now he seems to be you.”

Stephen laughed out. “It really looks like a  four year old me, just that the beard is missing.”

“Daddieeeees,” Peter suddenly yelled. He jumped from the chair and ran up to them. “I defeated every enemy. I am a real Avenger.”

“Which Avenger do you want to be, love?” Stephen asked, raising his son on his arms.

“I haven’t decided yet. But I want to be strong like hulk, magic-like like daddy and I want a hammer like Thor has it,” Peter explained excitedly.

“And what about Ironman?” Stephen asked. He could see that Tony was a little hurt that Peter hadn’t thought of being his daddy.

Peter looked at Tony, raising his arms while he leaned to Tony, who took him on his arms. “I don’t need a costume to be ironman, because he is clever, and cleverness can’t be shown.”

Stephen smiled. Peter was indeed a smart boy, even though he eventually thought that Stephen wasn’t as intelligent as Tony was but he indeed wad far behind Tony. 

Tony peppered kisses all over Peter’s face, who giggled happily, and Stephen swore he had never seen Tony as happy as he was right now.


End file.
